


A New Chapter

by TheAuthorGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- ABO, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel, One Shot, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Sucky Title, I Know.</p><p>Dean and Cas have been mated for years and decide to take on a new challenge, a family.  That starts with 3 major steps: getting a house - check; taking Cas off of suppressants - check; making a presentation to the company's CEO hopefully get a pay raise - in progress.  But, heats don't wait for anything, especially not for the end of very big, very important, presentations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> UNEDIT'D. UNBETA'D. UNPROOF'D. Mistakes are mine, characters are not.
> 
> Idea sent to me by [fandom-castle](fandom-castle.tumblr.com) on tumblr.  
> “Omega Cas where Dean and Cas are in a business meeting and Cas starts to go into heat. But he holds it down until they get home and after sex they curl up on the couch and cuddle while dean tells Cas how good he is for holding his heat.”  
> Sort of went off track; but, I hope it still works - it is DEFINITELY, at least, _inspired_ by this prompt.
> 
> You can send me an idea, request, prompt, or anything there too. ;D
> 
> EDIT: On [THIS](http://41.media.tumblr.com/3826969491bf08b42cfcbafc5a0babb9/tumblr_ntze60w5tt1r9d17jo1_500.jpg) diagram, I put Cas in the Pink nearing the Blue and I put Dean in the Blue nearing the Pink. (For this work only)

Dean wasn’t sure why Cas was acting the way he was. It was weird. He was rubbing up against his arm during the presentation and kept zoning out. It wasn’t like Cas at all. Dean all but did the presentation on his own; Cas added marketing factoids here and there.  
  
A part of Dean was getting frustrated with Cas’ lack of focus. He knew that they needed to do this presentation well; especially if either of them wanted a raise. Dean was betting on the raise; he and Cas had finally decided to have a family. Cas had even gone off of his suppressants because-  
  
Mentally, Dean faltered and looked over at Cas. Cas’ cheeks were pink and he was trembling in his fingers whenever his suit shifted. Cas was going into heat.  
  
Cas looked over at Dean and pleaded with his eyes. Dean felt bad but neither of them could leave the meeting. Zachariah, the CEO, had flown in personally to see what the marketing and advertizing departments had come up with. When Zachariah and his associates looked down at the chart that Dean and Cas had provided in the write up, Dean shot Cas an understanding but firm glance.  
  
Nodding, Cas shifted but bit his lip when the new heat symptoms made everything worse. Dean was just happy that he couldn’t smell it yet. If he could smell it, there would be no hope for either of their raises.  
  
Zachariah’s head snapped up. “And you two would be overseeing this entire operation?”  
  
Having completed their presentation, Dean sat in a chair at the end of the table to begin negotiations. He had majored in human psychology and business marketing; if nothing else, he could read and write people like books. He motioned for Cas to sit. Cas was breathing in little jerky breaths but sat as directed. Dean was happy that he and Cas were at the opposite end of a long table from their audience; otherwise one of the business monkeys would notice and say something.  
  
Dean turned his attention back to Zachariah. “Yes. We would personally ensure that this plan is successful.”  
  
Nodding, Zachariah straightened his paperwork, the sharp sound eliciting a shiver from Cas. Dean was hyperaware of Cas’ movements and it was both fascinating and annoying at present. He needed to get this meeting done right.  
  
Zachariah threaded his fingers together, sat back, and leered at the two of them. “I hear that Mr. Novak here has put in for a week of heat leave within the next three months.” Zachariah swiveled his chair to look directly at Cas. “Omegas don’t usually get this far in the corporate world. I am a firm believer of equal opportunity given equal work; but, if he begins to take heat leave on a regular basis, I fail how he could keep this new advertizing campaign together.”  
  
The pause of silence was tense. Dean felt a protective flare overpower his insides. Zachariah didn’t know that Cas was going into heat but somehow he still managed to make it a problem.  
  
At his side, Cas took a steadying breath and looked Zachariah head on. “If Dean, Mr. Winchester, or any other Alpha took on a mate, they would also take heat leave. In fact, I am under the assumption that Dean and his partner have decided to move forward in their relationship, a new chapter if you will.” Cas looked to Dean for affirmation.  
  
Dean gave a curt nod. “We’ve decided to start our family.”  
  
Momentarily, Cas’ eyes became fuzzy and his lower body trembled under the table. Dean wanted to soothe him; but, if only talking about the heat had an effect on Cas, then Dean didn’t want to make it worse by touching him. Cas reigned himself in and turned back to Zachariah and his colleagues. “I’m sure you’re aware that this fact would mean Mr. Winchester taking time off for his partner’s heats. If he is capable of overseeing this project, then I am just as capable,” Cas raised his chin in a small act of defiance. “if not more so.”  
  
The small movements dislodged some of the scent that Cas had been concealing under his suit. Dean had never smelled Cas in heat and it was intoxicatingly good. It was the kind of smell that… well, Dean couldn’t describe it. Dean was almost worried since only the early and small amount did so much to him. Trying desperately to dispel the thought of Cas’ ass, Dean turned back to Zachariah.  
  
Zachariah was thinking. His head was tipped back putting his chin up in a dignified way that rubbed Dean the wrong way. He was taking his sweet time coming up with an answer. Dean wondered if he had realized Cas’ heat and was just trying to break them.  
  
One of Zachariah’s colleagues leaned over and whispered in his ear. His face contorted in further thought.  
  
Dean’s blood was buzzing with the need to scent Cas. The little whiff had been enough to get him distracted and wanting more; he couldn’t even imagine how Cas must feel in his first heat in years. Ruts only take a day but happen more often than heats; Cas had been helping Dean through his ruts for months and now he would be able to return the favor but he was stuck in a meeting. Cas was trembling again and Dean didn’t know what to do.  
  
“Sir.” Dean collected the attention of the room. “I think that you have a very big decision to make. We don’t need an answer immediately; in fact, I think that you have a few other proposals to look at.” Dean stood. “If that is all, I must say the meeting should come to a close.” He straightened his tie.  
  
Zachariah stood as well. “Of course.” He waved for the other men to stand. They left the room through the back door, thankfully. Had they left through the other door, Dean would have been obliged to shake each of their hands and thank them for their consideration.  
  
He didn’t have time for that.  
  
He turned to Cas. “Are you alright?”  
  
Humming, Cas stood and wobbled a little. “I’ll be better when you’re fucking me.” He tried to take a step but almost fell over. “It’s so damn hot; I don’t remember it being this hot.”  
  
Dean moved forward to sling one of Cas’ arms over his shoulder. “Let’s get home then.”  
  
They hobbled together to the elevator. Cas tried to take of his suit; but, Dean pulled it closed again. “But, Dean, I’m hot,” Cas whined.  
  
“I know, but, we have to get out of the building first, okay?”  
  
Cas whined louder. “I don’t want to.”  
  
Chuckling, Dean found it utterly ironic that Cas was stubborn when in heat. They both knew that Dean turned into a puddle during ruts, the exact opposite of his usually stubborn personality. “Let’s at least get to the car.”  
  
They exited the building with a small wave to Benny, the security guard. “You guys already drunk on celebration booze?”  
  
Dean smirked. “I’m not sure we did that well.”  
  
“I think you did, brother. You should have heard the compliments they were paying you as you left.” Benny gave a final wave when Dean almost dragged Cas through the revolving door from the building’s atrium.  
  
As soon as they made it to the parking garage, Cas pulled his coat off and glared at Dean, daring him to tell him to put it back on. Dean held up his hands in surrender. They waited for the elevator. Cas’ smell began to sweep toward Dean and Dean wasn’t sure he could ride in the elevator with Cas.  
  
When the elevator dinged, Dean followed Cas in but in a split second decision stepped out right when the doors started to close, careful to miss the laser line what would make the elevator stay open.  
  
“What are you-?”  
  
Dean grinned over his shoulder. “Meet you one the 6th floor.” Dean took the stairs two by two and did them as fast as possible; the exercise would work some of the hormones out of his system; he’d have to drive after all. He wasn’t breathing as hard as he could have been when he made it to the floor with the car. Cas was already at the car. “Get in the back!” Dean lifted the fob and clicked the unlock. Cas had gotten a 2015 Chevy Impala from the company for his promotion; it would be wrong not to drive it to the company that gifted it to him.  
  
Hastily, Dean ducked into the driver’s seat and started the car.  
  
Cas whined.  
  
Looking in the rearview mirror at him, Dean almost lost it. He looked back to the road and tried to not think about what would happen once they got home.  
  
They stopped at a red light and Cas just about sobbed in desperation. Dean wanted Cas happy; at that moment, he felt completely useless. During Dean’s ruts, he knew that he liked to be told he was doing a good job. He wondered if that would help Cas.  
  
Cas mewled and began to pull off his white pressed shirt.  
  
Figuring it was worth a try, Dean trained his eyes on the light and racked his brain. “Cas, you’re doing so good.”  
  
The movement in the back seat slowed. “Really?” It was breathy. It was gorgeous. It was working.  
  
“Yeah, baby, you held yourself so well in that conference room. You practically told off Zachariah even though your body craved anything but to be there.”  
  
A sighed filtered to Dean’s ears.  
  
Dean continued, “You are so good to me, baby.” The light turned green and Dean practically slammed the gas pedal. They were almost home. “You held your ground. You kept it all bottled up until you got into the car.” Dean was pulling into their driveway. Taking note of Cas’ state of undress he decided to squeeze the car in next to his older version, his version, of the Impala in the 2-car garage. They didn’t normally park them both inside; but, Dean didn’t really want anyone else to see Cas the way he was, especially since Cas was stripping off his pants.  
  
Putting the car in park, Dean pressed the button to close the garage door before turning around to Cas. “I am so proud of you.”  
  
Cas surged forward and initiated what was less a kiss and more someone trying to suck Dean’s face off; but, Dean wouldn’t have it any other way. Cas’ scent had filled the cabin and flooded Dean’s senses since Cas was so close.  
  
Pulling away, Dean tried to unwrap Cas’ arms from around his neck. “Come on, if you want me to knot you, you better get in the bedroom.”  
  
Suddenly, Cas was gone. He withdrew and popped the door open in a fluid motion leaving his white oxford and pants in the car. He ran toward the door that led from the garage to the house. His white tank was plastered with sweat and Dean could see the wet spot on the back of his boxers. Cas turned in the door way. “Get your ass up here, Winchester, or I will do this without you.”  
  
While Dean wasn’t sure if that was really possible, he didn’t want to give Cas a reason to try. Dean entered the house and climbed to the second floor, following the smell of Cas’ heat, to find Cas flittering around the room shifting things and getting his scent absolutely everywhere. Dean realized that Cas was nesting and Dean’s body heated up even more. He had a sudden flash of Cas plump with a pup, then a flash of Cas teaching the pup to read on the couch. Dean had never really had those thoughts when sex was in the air. It was usually afterward; but, something about Cas’ heat smell took Dean’s mind there, to a future he was beginning to desperately want.  
  
Cas finished shifting something on the shelf and turned to look at the bed. Dean watched while Cas walked over to the bed and stared at it with a slightly confused glint in his eyes.  
  
Biting his lip, Dean tried to reason through Cas’ sudden pause. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Looking up, Cas turned to Dean. “I am fighting the urge to jump on the bed and roll around until it smells completely like me.”  
  
Dean laughed. “Go ahead dude. I’m not gonna mind. You once let me lick every single inch of you when I was in my rut.”  
  
“But that was pleasurable to both of us.” Cas looked completely dejected.  
  
Moving to him, Dean grasped Cas’ shoulders. “Dude, you think I’m not going to like fucking you on a bed that smells like happy, in-heat omega? As long as you’re happy, Cas, I’ll be happy too.”  
  
Regaining his stubborn heat-induced mojo, Cas pushed Dean’s hands away and fell backward onto the beg, spread his arms out, and rubbed himself on the bed. When he finished, he rolled until his ass was in the air and presented to Dean. “I’m ready for you to, how did you put it? ‘Fuck me into a bed that smells like happy, in-heat omega’.”  
  
Dean couldn’t argue with that.

[Bonus Scene]  
  
Dean rolled over and tried to take stock of everything; but, in truth it all smelled like sated omega. Dean liked it. He picked up his phone to see the time, almost 8. He typed in a quick text to Chuck to let him know that he and Cas were taking that week of heat leave. Chuck knew that Dean and Cas were together; he didn’t mind. Chuck had said that as long as it didn’t become a thing at work it was fine and Dean and Cas had been mated ever since, going on 5 years.  
  
He sent the text but was side-tracked by the blinking light in the corner that meant he had a new message. He pressed play and waited for his phone to load it.  
  
With an almost aural ‘whump’, Cas had plastered himself to Dean’s back and began to grind his arousal into Dean’s thigh. Dean dropped the phone on the nightstand and turned to pull Cas’ face to his own. They kissed and Cas grinded when the message began to play.  
  
“Mr. Winchester, this is Zachariah speaking. I am pleased to inform you that you and your branch have won the project funds for the nationwide advertising campaign. You and Mr. Novak will be put in charge of the funds and the entire oversight. I am pleased with what you have done for the company; you and Mr. Novak both. I wish you well with your partner and family building and I hope Mr. Novak’s partner and he do also. I will be calling him next to congratulate him. Have a good day, Mr. Winchester.”  
  
Cas had settled on top of Dean, straddling him. “That’s happy news.” He ducked down, grinding heavily at Dean’s crotch, and sucked at Dean’s neck. “They wished us double luck.” Castiel giggled. “That means they can’t get upset when we take double the leave.” Cas waggled his eyebrows.  
  
In his heat, Cas reminded Dean a bit of his brother Gabe. He was lewd and suggestive; but, unlike Gabe, Cas managed to be about as sexy as an omega could get. Dean rocked his hips with Cas’ “Just wait until our cycles match up.”  
  
Castiel sat straight up, placed his hands on Dean’s chest for support, and rotated his hips; he threw his head back and moaned before bringing his attention back to Dean, face flushed. “Do give me a preview.”  
  
Dean dug his fingers into Cas’ hips. How could he say no?

**Author's Note:**

> me: cockleddean.tumblr.com


End file.
